Prepare to have your mind blown
by superman42
Summary: They're going to need to add 3 or 4 more options for the crossover section after reviewing this. I stuffed a TON of characters here, threw fiction, History of Greek Myths and Christ into a blender and put it on the page. It starts off normal, with the fall of troy, then gets...awesome. truly i think i outdid myself here. Review, be courteous and enjoy. My SPAG is fine, stop already


The greatest crossover

Agamemnon stood on the shores of troy and raced towards Apollo, cleaving his head off with one stroke, then rushing Hector with the force of a

bull. "Now you burn son of troy" he said, flinging a spear towards the young warrior. From afar, Odysseus observed the battle, as armor was

destroyed and swords clashed, dust flew into the air and blinded both men. With the last of his strength, Hector lunged towards his opponent and

watched his arm go flying as Agamemnon cut it with one stroke.

Zeus took the dead body of Apollo and mourned, then sold his soul to Satan to render Agamemnon weak from the waist down, then fired bolt

after bolt at the tyrant. As the bolts hit him one after the other, the warrior became more battered and bloodied and finally, he exploded into a

bloody mess.

Medusa raised an army of undead warriors that proceeded to attack Mount Olympus and interrupt Zeus's assault, gravely wounding him. Athena

took offense and cut off her head, this caused Satan smash Athena into the ground and rip her into pieces, causing the battle on the ground to

heat up, literally. Great furrows of lava blanketed the land as the horse meant to be sent to the city was destroyed. Odysseus was killed sailing

back home when lava broke apart his boat and he burned in the water. Ajax rushed Satan, who had decided to visit earth and stop the fighting,

and was sliced in half with one clean stroke, blanketing the sand with blood and organs. The Greeks rushed Satan and were carved in half one by

one, even as Satan sustained grievous wounds. Jesus arrived with an army of angels and began to do battle with the gods of Olympus, killing

Zeus, which indirectly led to the death of Athena, just as she was about to slay Medusa. This threw the Greeks into a panic as the Trojans turned

the battle around, unleashing the full fury of Troy, victory was at hand...then the shit hit the fan.

The flames were snuffed out and trumpets sounded. The battlefield was deathly quiet, save for birds.

There was no sound, then something rose from the earth. Something that terrified Satan and Made Jesus fall back. The Greeks and Trojans

stopped fighting and the Olympians took notice. Great cracks in the earth could be seen as one blade, then ten, then a thousand could be seen.

Blood flew from the ground and one man emerged, horrifying Zeus: Kratos had been freed from hell. Zeus began to fire away as Kratos clawed

his way up to Mount Olympus. The other gods joined suit but it was ultimately futile.

Zeus's dead body was tossed from the mountain and the battle was ground to a screeching halt.

Darkness enveloped the land and only God, as a pillar of fire, could be seen. Then the screaming started as Darkspawn, Necromorphs and finally

The Hunter appeared and began to slash their way through both armies. By the time dawn arrived, Troy was wiped off the map, Satan was

cowering in hell, Jesus was marshalling reinforcements and something was brewing, something beyond Troy, Beyond the Trojan war and beyond

Greece in General.

It appeared first as a wormhole, then weird creatures appeared, Orcs and a white city, then massive fortifications and a city in hell Named Barad-

Dur. "Why are we in Greece, where's Aragorn" Came the voice of an old wizard, named Gandalf. "Must be a time warp" said Frodo as he stuck his

blade into yet another Uruk-Hai. "247 top that" said Gimli as he swung his axe into the cranium of Lurtz for the 41st time. "I'm on 352" Said

Legolas as he chopped Orcs into pieces. Both Satan and Jesus stood in stunned silence. "These aren't my creations" both said, but resolved to

fight anyway. Some say they kept fighting, others say it was a drug trip. either way, it happened, was awesome, and was promptly forgotten.

God put Troy back in place, revived the gods and left with Satan in tow. History was carefully reassembled with precision and left alone.


End file.
